Soul Rookies
by Rortan
Summary: Four friends have started training in the Soul Society to become Soul Reapers but find it won't be very easy...


A LONG TIME AGO SET IN THE SOUL SOCIETY.

Four friends had taken the entrance exams and had done exceedingly well in them. The two boys had entered the first class while the girls had entered the second. All were eager to start for they had always wanted to become Soul Reapers.

Dansetsu was sitting in the first classroom, paying attention to the board. He was more or less the leader of the gang. He was tall, well built, had thick wavy brown hair and sharp features. He was a casual figure so he was well liked by most of the students. Next to him, with his face on his crossed arms on the desk was his best friend Kamatoto. He too tall and fit but his gelled up hair was fair, almost a silky colour. He always had a bit of stubble growing on his chin. He was so casual that he often got into trouble with his Sansei. "Kamatoto!" the old Sensei yelled at him. Kamatoto jumped into a straight position. "I was certainly paying attention Sensei!" he yelled out abruptly. Everyone laughed at him and the sensei sighed. "Let me explain again for Mr. Toto here. We are going into the real world for a filed experiment on Hollows. Half of each class will go over the next two days. That get through to you Toto?" he said and Kama nodded. Meeting with the other class? That could mean Akatsuki could go with him. He smiled as he thought of her. She was a kind spirit who was a little shorter than him, but had long azzurro hair; every feature of her was perfect. Of the four sided gang, he had known her the longest and therefore, had a special relationship with her.

"Dansetsu!" the Sensei called out. Dansetsu was startled. It was now him who wasn't paying attention. "Mr. Taiyou, how are you supposed to know about Gigais if you're daydreaming?" the Sensei said. Dansetsu couldn't reply while he could hear Kamatoto snickering beside him. His Sensei sighed again. "I thought you were the _good one _that would help influence Mr. Toto here." He said, shaking his head. More laughter from the class. Not a good day.

When class was dismissed, the two of them waited along the corridors. Waiting for the girls to come along. Eventually the second class was dismissed and the students came pouring out. Kamatoto noticed some of the…particular girls that left the class and began his usual remarks. "Hey baby, if I told you you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" "Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes." Most of the students knew what he was like so they just ignored him. "" Say 'Getsu, what ya think the girls are like in the Real World? Hey baby! I love... every bone in your body especially…" WHACK! He was silenced as he struck on the back of his head with a massive book that contained at least 1000 words. Kamatoto began rubbing his sore head as Dansetsu smiled. "Thanks Taku." He said to the girl standing behind Kamatoto. Takumashii was slim, had rough spiky black hair and dark blue eyes with chiseled features. She also happened to be very strong and liked to prove it.

"It figures that it was Taku, considering no other girl can be that ridiculously strong." Kama stated as they were walking back to their hostels. "Na. you're just too weak Toto." Taku smirked. Kamatoto was fuming and the wto of them began arguing furiously. Dansetsu sighed. Already they started and at these early hours Luckly, Akatsuki appeared to cool things down. "Now now Toto, you don't want to be in trouble now do you?" she said calmly. Kamatoto laughed loudly. "What, in trouble with you?" he said. Akatsuki blinked. "How about with the Captain General?" she said with a little smile. Kamatoto froze. "Old…man…Yama???" he spluttered. Akatsuki nodded. "You'll be a good boy right Toto?" she said, her smile widening. Kamatoto stared at her. "You witch…" Kamatoto muttered and went ahead of the group. The girls giggled. "You're _so easy _to annoy, Toto!" Taku laughed. "So how are you Kat?" she asked Akatsuki. "Oh, I'm great thanks. It was a wonderful class, wasn't it? Oh but did you see the way Azure was looking at Kisshu? Oh and when Suraki wasn't paying attention and them…" Dangetsu caught up with Kamatoto. "When she's not acting tough, she's a girly girl." Kama muttered and Dangetsu laughed. "Hey, any day, she'd kick your a…" he stopped as he saw a tall giant walk towards them. Baka was in the second class and was the bully. He had wavy brown hair and pig-like features. And he was very well-built. "Uh oh, afraid we've got company, 'Getsu..."


End file.
